Angels, tears, and God!
by FamRoyalty
Summary: With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on rolling. Set on season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels, Tears, and God!**

 **Summary:**

As the brothers are trying to deal with their pain and misery, God decided to come back and dump a bunch of ex-archangels, crying baby angels, and they try to deal with much of pranks, tears, and baby angels. Set during season 8.

 **Notes:**

Thanks for stopping by to reads this story, and there's not much I want to say but to say thanks.

 **Prologue**

Dean Winchester was honestly the last person to have so much faith in God. He though why would such being even bother to help them through the apocalypse, when his brother was without his soul, Heaven's civil war, Purgatory's black goo, or even when his little brother Sam was strapped to a hospital bed. So when he woke up in a limbo like state in some bar he honestly prayed to anyone to tell him what the hell was going on.

He stopped looking around for an answer when a cough interrupted his thoughts. He jerked around to see a well dressed Chuck. Dean stopped and his words were caught on his throat. His brain was desperately looking for an explanation as to why the hell was Chuck-of all people- was standing in front of him. "Chuck? What the have you been? Where the hell are we?"

Chuck shifted, and he moved towards the seats on the wall. Chuck let out a dry sigh, and clapped his hands against each other. "Well I have been, you know, around." Dean leaned in walking towards him. He sat opposite to him, leaning in.

"What the hell do you mean by, 'around'? Where the hell have you been?! We though you were dead, or something! And where the hell am I?" Chuck looked down before meeting his eye.

"Well you see, I had a job to do right now and I'm trying to make things right, and, um, I have a little favor to ask you." Dean was now more confused than before. All he remembered was getting into the bunker to get some well needed rest and falling asleep. That's about all he did. Chuck seemed to catch up and he cleared his throat before he got something from his pocket. There on his palm was Dean lost necklace. The golden charm was dangling in front of him, and Dean was remembering the last time he last saw of it.

"What the hell? Where the hell did you got from?" Dean seized the necklace and was now examining the details. Chucked chucked and looked at Dean.

'"Well it's a funny story really, but that's not why I brought it here." Dean suddenly snapped out of his state and remembered where he was. Dean's expression turned hostile.

"Yeah Chuck, explain all this crap." Chucked lifted his finger and like a 'click' the amulet suddenly went all bright, startling Dean, while almost dropping it in the process. Dean suddenly realized the words that Cas had spoken of his amulet finding God. Making the connections Dean stared at Chuck with an awe expression.

"You?! You're God?!" Dean yelled out while standing up, his mind was working on how he could have missed the evidenced that was right under his nose. He tried to wrapped his mind on how Chuck-of all people- was God. The same Chuck that drank his life away and had false that he was a prophet. Chuck was standing up as well and looked at him with a sorry expression.

"Look I now that this is a lot to take in, but I _really_ need your help right now." Dean looked at the ex-prophet-if he even as one-with a questionable look. God? Needing _his_ help? Of all good people out there, he chose him?

"Yes Dean _I_ need you're help." Dean let out a dry chuckled and remembered how all the times he prayed for Him, and all he could do was laugh at the irony. Chuck looked at him with a pleading look before looking down once more.

"I know that you have zero faith on me, and I'm not on you're best people list. But I can explain myself." Dean looked at his face and with all his mid trying to comprehend the moment Chuck talked;

"I never really left, you know, anyone. I simply left the front row seat. I wanted you, all of humanity, to grow on your own. I though the same for Heaven, for them to have some faith for themselves and all the free will thing. That didn't work." Dean mumbled a 'obviously' under his breath and let chuck continue. "I do regret a lot of things but Dean you must understand why I did that, and I have to ask something of you." Dean, already not liking the situation at all in the beginning, now felt his chest grow heavy at the request that God was going to say.

"I need to go back to Heaven and set things straight before things get out of control again, but I need to set things back the way it used to be. I need you to, uh, if you could, teach my angels how to love humanity. Make them understand and hopefully succeed where I have failed as I Father." The air seemed to stop going into his lungs as he heard the words that he spoke.

"You want me, to teach full-grown angels how to love butterflies and dance happily to the sunset? While you set things good in Heaven?" Dean asked with his words skepticism while looking at him with a 'really?' face.

"Well their mostly going to be the archangels." Dean's eyes widen at his response. He remembered the apocalypse, and he truly didn't want to got through such again.

"What the hell you mean by that? You mean _all_ of them? Like Lucifer, and the douchebag Micheal, or the dick Raphael, or the frickin' trickster of Gabriel?!" Dean breathed out while Chuck shifted uncomfortable again.

"Yes, all of them. I just need some time while you try to teach them how to love. I'll prepare them for you. They won't remember much, and they won't be all grown but like children." Dean was now begging for someone to come and wake him up from this terrible dream of his and for him to be back at the bunker with Sam once more. He honestly didn't want this anymore.

"Look they won;t even remember you, like for a month or so, until I get Heaven back on track, please I'm begging you here Dean." Dean didn't know what to feel at the moment because he had people over the years beg for their life, not ever has God beg, for _him._ So it was a bit startling.

"Okay, say I even think of allowing such to happen, what will we get in return?"

"Non-dick archangels?" So that's how much of the conversation went.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home, Sweetheart

**Summary:**

With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have too many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on living. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

Hey there I wanted to say most of the inspiration came from "Who is like God?" I highly recommend checking it out, although I did have inspiration, I have no claims there, or anything like that. But anyway, thank you again for reading this again. Please tell me what you think so far.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Sweetheart**

* * *

Dean woke up in sweat. He struggled to stand as the memories of his late dream were starting to come back to him. Dean tried to shake it off, bit they were too real to be dismissed as a weird dream. As he stood up and began to stretch his aching muscles, he heard something break. Followed by his screaming brother.

"Dean! Get over here now!" He scrambled pushing his way to the library where his little brother stood with gun at hand. On his feet were the broken pieces of his mug that was now all over the floor.

"What the hell Sam? What-" He stopped to see in the direction where his brother's gaze was. There on the small steps of the giant telescope were four small sleeping children.

"Sam? How?" His brother returned his gaze to him, his eyes were widen and his face was pale with sweat.

"Like I now, I woke up earlier because of some bad feeling and I went to check it out and I juts found them here. Dean what the hell is going on?" Dean slowly walked towards the sleeping children. They looked like regular kids, all huddled up against one another looking for warmth. Dean suddenly recalled the dream, beating himself for forgetting so suddenly.

"Oh no." He mumbled quickly to himself, but it was loud enough for Sam to hear his words.

"Dean _you_ know what the hell is going on?" Dean lowered himself on the eye level of the children. He cautiously shook the oldest up. Without missing a heartbeat the oldest looking -a boy dark hair boy with blue eyes- about seven shot up. Dean backed up and the boy looked around to meet his eyes with Dean. He himself when he looked at him was a growing feeling on the bottom of his stomach.

"Hey there buddy, where did you come from?" Dean spoke on his softest voice that he could. The kid looked confused and scared, making him remember Sam when he was just a child. Dean offered his hand as the smaller one took.

"Can you tell me your name?" He could feel Sam burning his eyes of his back, probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"My name is Micheal," Dean smiled softly and sat down directly in front of the kid. The kid was looking all over the place, eyeing everything on the room expected his eyes.

"Well Micheal did your Father send you?" Micheal looked at him with an expression that was too old for a child his age.

As if he suddenly remembered something he looked into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He stretched out his hand with his hand out with the letter handing to Dean. He pulled opened the letter where was a hand written note inside.

 _Thanks again for looking after them, don't worry they don't caused much trouble_

 _-Chuck_

Dean mentally cursed himself for agreeing to this and looked at Micheal with a small smile. "Yes Father send me and my brothers because He said that someone was going to look after us while He fixed our home." Dean was cursing Chuck even though he remembered that he too agreed to this.

"Well Micheal why don't we fixed something for you and your brothers to eat, are you hungry?" Micheal tilted his head, a similar manner that Cas used, while his emotionless face was now filled with confusion.

"Hungry? What about my brothers?" Dean looked at the other three children, and turned back to his brother who wore a bitch face waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Sam here will take them to my room so they can rest. So don't worry about them right now okay? Do you trust me?" Micheal looked at his sleeping siblings and turned to face him.

"Father said that warriors were going to look after us, that he could trust them. You two are Dean and Sam Winchester correct?" Sam looked at Dean with disbelief, and Dean himself felt strange that someone would say something like that.

"Yes we are, but enough of that. Sam here will help me put them to bed while you wait in the kitchen okay?" Dean stood up and picked up the two smallest -a young blonde and a dark skinned that only stirred when he picked them up- while Sam grabbed the second oldest looking kid.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam whispered as he led Micheal to the kitchen, holding the kid that would not let go of his shirt.

"Okay Sam you have to agree not to freak out, 'kay?"Sam slowly nodded as he put the child into bed.

"...Well God decided to pay me a visit, and um I kinda agreed to look after the children." Sam immediately shook him a surprised look and quickly closed the door of the room.

"You mean- _God,_ decided to come back and just, _dumped_ children on us. And you agreed to it?" Dean rolled his eyes and walked passed him.

"Is not like I had a choice Sam. I mean his _God!_ How the hell are you supposed to say no to someone like that?" Sam kept quite when they entered the kitchen. Micheal was sitting on one of the chairs, looking up to them.

"Hey there buddy, so what did your Father say about us?" Dean asked as he started to take out the things to make the ex-archangel some lunch, as he would never imagine himself doing.

"Father said that he was your biggest fan, and that you would take care of us." Dean looked at Sam with a questionable look, which he returned.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Sam added in.

"I am Micheal, the first son of Father, and I'm the oldest of my siblings." Dean put the plate in front of the small boy, which was a simple ham sandwich. Micheal slowly picked up the food almost dropping it in the process. Luckily Dean was fast enough to catch it before it touch the floor.

"Okay while you try to eat why don't-" As Dean spoke a frighting scream ripped through the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on living. Set on season 8.

 **Notes:**

Sorry I couldn't update earlier, thanks again for reading again. This chapter will focus on the archangels before God dumped the on the Winchesters. Special thanks to Monkeygirl77, and Redzak for being the first people to review my first two chapters and such. So thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hush child, I'm here**

* * *

Micheal knew that he was back in Heaven the second before he opened his eyes. The bright lights muffled his vision and the singing of joy was in the air. He was not alone, he knew that he was with his Father, and brothers. As he stood up he looked up to his smiling Father.

"Father? Have I fallen asleep again?" But he knew that he was no where in sights of the fields that he spend his time on. Instead he was by a lake with small waves carving the shore.

"No Micheal you are not, I brought you here to talk. What do you remember?" Father looked different, and talked in a unknown language that he somehow understood. He was smaller, _way smaller,_ but he was brighter as he remembered. He was something he never seen before but understood.

"I'm in a human vessel my son. That's why I look so different. But enough of that stuff- I want to show you something." Father held out his hand, and he grabbed it. He looked down on himself, and saw he too was in a human vessel, but smaller than Father's.

"Micheal look up." As Micheal did he saw the most bright light, almost to be compared to his. But unlike his, it was white small ball that gave off so much light for such small being. He wanted to reach out and touch it but something inside him told him to stay put. Micheal looked up to his Father that held an expression that he didn't recognized- worry and sadness?- His Father bend down to meet his eye.

"Micheal tell me in honestly, do-do you like it?" Micheal looked up at the small moving ball of light that was dancing on the reflection of the water's lake.

"Why yes! I mean it looks so little and fragile, but it holds so much power, tell me Father what is it?" His Father looked so happy right there on that moment, and held out his hand.

" _It's called a soul_ , and it's very emotional and fragile, they have bodies where they learn, experience, love and hate. They live _very_ short lives, but in those fragments of time they do so much, my son. They learn things and discover, thrive and fall. They are flawed but that's what makes them perfect. You are in a human vessel right now, but it doesn't have a soul housing it but you instead." Micheal looked at himself with awe expression, and back at his Father.

"Father does that mean my brothers have these vessels too?" Father looked around the the lake that they were in.

"Yes they do, but I have to fix things back home, in Heaven, but I need time for that. Your brothers and sisters, they will have to learn the hard way as well, but I can't look after you and the archangels without help. I'll bring you to humans. They will teach you and protect you from the evils of the world, not only you but your brothers too. They are great strong warriors who suffered for protecting their own kind. I'm one of their biggest fan really.." As his Father look at his thoughts the small soul that was started to come closer and closer. This time Micheal walked closer to it until he was face to face with the small soul. He heard his Father chuckled behind him and he look behind him to see him with a rare smile on his face.

"Micheal please be good and love, your brothers will join you soon. Oh and Micheal, give this to Dean he will understand," As his father shoved something on his hands. the world started to fade around him and soon he was out.

* * *

When Micheal finally started to regain conscious he felt cold and uncomfortable. He felt something warm and soft shake his shoulder lightly, helping him become more aware of his surroundings.

"Hey there buddy, where did you come from?" Micheal found himself staring at a man with those green eyes and soft voice in a strange room he did not recognized as Heaven. The man with the green eyes offered his hand and he took letting the warmth warm him.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man smiled softly, he reminded him of his Father when he was created.

"My name is Micheal," He then became aware of the bigger man, even with his small vessel he knew that man too much of a giant.

"Well Micheal did your Father send you?" Micheal then remembered his words with his Father before coming here. Those words were too fresh on his mind to be forgotten so easily. And with those actions too, he almost forgot to give the man the paper that his father gave him. He dug into his pockets and pulled out the paper and handed it to him. As he read it the giant man gave him funny faces.

"Yes Father send me and my brothers because He said that someone was going to look after us while He fixed our Home."The green eye man-Dean- nodded.

"Well Micheal why don't fix you something for you and your brothers to eat, are you hungry?" Micheal was not familiar with the human culture as much as he would want to be.

"Hungry? What about my brothers?" Dean turned to the giant man behind him, and smiled again.

"Sam here will take them to my room so they can rest. So don't worry about them right now okay? Do you trust me?" Micheal turned to his sleeping brothers and remembered his Father's words.

"Father said that warriors were going to look after us, that he could trust them. You two are Sam and Dean Winchester correct?" The giant man-Sam- turn to look at Dean again with that expression.

"Yes we are, but enough of that. Sam here will help me put them to bed while you wait in the Kitchen okay?" Micheal was led to a white room with table and chairs while they took his brothers to rest. He sat quietly on one of the chairs as the brothers came back.

"Hey there buddy, so what did your Father say about us?" Dean started to take out things hidden behind the small doors, as Sam simply stood there.

"Father said that he is your biggest fan, and that you would take care of us." Dean turned to his brothers with that expression that he identify as 'questionable'.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Sam adds in.

"I am Micheal, the first son of Father, and I' the oldest of my siblings." Dean came back with a plate of a bread stuffed with meats and vegetables.

"Okay while you try to eat why don't-" He was cut off by his brother's screaming that ripped through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

With many things already things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have too many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on living. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

Hello again, thank you for reading again. Sorry this has taken some time to write, but I still hope you enjoy the this. This chapter will focus on Lucifer and the boys as well, so Castiel will come in too. Review of what you think.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Let's talk about Lucifer**_

* * *

Dean ran through the halls following the screaming until he was on his room and there was a sleeping screaming Lucifer. Dean quickly ran to his side and pulled him up to a griped hug. He tried to shake him awake only to making him scream louder, he didn't notice Sam and a worried Micheal enter the room. Without hesitation Micheal the bed and sat down next to his crying brother.

"Hey! Hey is just a dream! Wake up!" Lucifer shot up with one final scream and looked around the room in panic, He finally calmed down when his eyes meet with Micheal's and he launch himself into his arms. Sam slowly moved away from Dean to the other side of the bed where there laid the other two archangels that somehow haven't woken up with all the screaming.

The two hunters watched silently the small sobs coming to an end. Sam lean in and ins a hushed tone whispered, "Dean what the hell?"

"Dude like hell I know." The other two archangels started to stir as well, and Sam and Dean started to stand up and approach the pair.

"Hey there, um is it all good then?" At least Dean hoped so, because in all honestly he didn't know how to deal with crying children, much less archangels. All the attention was on the small archangels, when a small whimper was heard from the other side of the bed.

A small Gabriel was starting to stir and so was Raphael. Dean moved to their side as well and started to shake them awake.

"Hey, come on, wake up." Through the talking Lucifer couldn't take his eyes from the man with the soft voice, Was it him who have led him from the darkness? His head became like a drum and his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 _Lucifer was cold, it was too dark, far too cold. Where was his Father?_

 _"Lucifer? My child, can you hear me?" He tried to look for the voice of his Father, but it was all over the place._

 _"Lucifer you must listen to me okay? Micheal will explain, oh my child where are you?" Lucifer began to scream for his Father, begging for him to take him away from this cruel, cold place and back into the warmth of Heaven. Then another voices began to yell at him. Thousands of voices were mad and cruel, until one was soft and caring._

 _"Hey! Hey is just a dream! Wake up!" The voice wasn't mean or cruel like the others, it was clear and soft yet strong. He began to follow it, the cold air became warmer and then there was a bright light then nothing._

 _He felt everything, and soon he stared woke up from the nightmare he somehow expected Father to be there, but He wasn't but there was Micheal. He looked so different, he looked smaller to begin with, and he looked cold for some reason. But none of that matter as he pushed himself to his arms. He couldn't understand why he was so cold, or was it him? He looked around the strange room he woke up in, it wasn't Heaven- his home._

 _There was a second man next to a shorter one, he looked at him and he was more warm, both were. For a second he felt like he was back in Heaven and a second was all he needed because he fell back into his sleep._

* * *

Dean looked back at Micheal, he looked lost and confused of why his brother was acting like this. He pulled Micheal into a hug. Something he would never do in under any circumstances, but he felt this was a special case. Sam was beginning to wake the other two archangels while he rubbed circles on Micheal's back.

"Dean! He's waking up!" Dean pushed Micheal gently back into the bed while he checked on his own brother. Raphael by the looks of it was awaking up. Sam looked at him with widen eyes and a surprised face.

"Dude, after this you owe me a beer after all of this." Dean rolled his eyes and instead focused on the half-asleep yet half-awake archangels. He looked lost but then he passed out again.

"Well that went well." His eyes landed on the former sleeping ex-trickster on their bed. And somehow Dean began to laugh, not full out laughing but a small chuckle. Dam gave him another look, and wondered if he too has gone mad.

"Dude, we have _Heave's most feared, weapons_ sleeping on my bed. Man when did we reach this point huh?" Sam began to laugh too, and they forgot for a second about they're problems and the weight in their shoulders was gone. Of course this had to come in an end as a flutter of wings was heard behind them, and Castiel stood there like he was a kid given a piece of candy.

"Wow Cas, what happened? looks you just got laid." Castiel ignored Dean's comment and looked at them both with a strange emotion on his eyes.

"Father has returned to Heaven! He restored our Graces and resurrected every angels lost in the war, and the Fall!" Castiel's happiness spread and the Winchester's found themselves congratulating the angels. As they settled down, Castiel stiffed as he looked at the de=aged archangels.

"So the rumors are true, you both are caretakers of the archangels." Dean looked conflicted but smiled.

"Yep, we are totally housing the archangels in our home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

With many things on their plate, Sam and Dean have many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on rolling. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

Hey, special thanks to Merianon for leaving a review! ^_^. This time we see more angels coming our way, and please review and tell me what you think so far. I own nothing by the way.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: If it doesn't kill you then it makes**

 **you stronger**

* * *

Sam looks up to his older brother in many ways. He was a stable rock where stood still when he was shaken, and it hasn't changed. Sam knew that deep down Dean was his caretaker, family. He would tell him anything and he would do the same, they would before shit hit the fan really. When his father dump them on the shitty motels he would never go without food, or warmth against the cold.

But take all of that nice talk away because his mind was still trying to get his facts straight.

Dean- _Dean his older brother of all people-_ talked to GOD, big capital G. And not only that but he had now de-aged archangels sleeping on his brother bed. He had far too many questions, and was probably in shock, as the only reason why he kept quiet in in the back of the room. His mind tried to speak, and the only brief explanation that Dean gave him was only giving him more questions than answers. His brain was still wrapping itself of the events that happen, he barely missed the small archangel stirring in his sleep.

"Dean! He's waking up!" Sam shouted grabbing the attention of his brother that pushed himself away from Michael.

"Dude, after this you owe me a beer after this," _and an explanation._ Dean simply rolled his eyes like it was a thing that happened every day. Sam wanted to sleep, take a shower, and eat, he wanted _anything_ but this. Throughout all of this madness, when as his Winchester luck ever failed him?

"Well that went well." Dean looked at the smallest sleeping archangel, when through all of this he began to laugh, Sam gave him a concerned look and one of disbelief even.

"Dude we have _Heaven's mos feared, weapons_ sleeping on my bed. Man when did we reach this point huh?" And Sam looked like he mad when he began to laugh too, and they seemed to forget that the fact that Michael looked at them like they were crazy, but they didn't have to carry the world on their shoulders. When they finally calmed down a sound of flapping wings and Castiel stood at the door with a happy, excited face.

Dean was the first to speak, "Wow Cas, what happened? Looks like you just got laid." Castiel seemed to brush aside Dean's comment, and looked at them with an emotion that was strange coming from his eyes.

"Father has returned to Heaven! He restored our graces and resurrected every angels lost in the war and the Fall." Castiel's happiness seemed to be contagious, because Sam and Dean seemed to be happy for their angel friend. Castiel looked over the Winchester's and eyed Micheal.

"So the rumors were true, you both are caretakers of the archangels." Dean smiled while Sam just looked shocked where he stood.

"Yep, we are totally housing the archangels in out home." Sam looked at Dean and then at Michael, "Hey Cas? Do you mind looking after Michael for a few seconds? Dean and I have some talking to do." Dean shot him a face, while Castiel stood there awkwardly.

"Of course."

He looked over at the small archangel looked like an innocent child, human even, for a second before his brain remained him that this archangels wanted the apocalypse and made it it's goal to make their lives a living hell. His anxiety that was eating him away didn't help to the fact that Lucifer was just a few feet away from him. The same Lucifer that tortured his soul to dust and burnt him away, even if he was a child and had no memory of his actions.

He sighed wary, looking back at Michael, and Lucifer who has fallen asleep. Dean seemed to have a handle of things, and that didn't mean it made it him fell any calmer. He let out a puff of air before turning to his brother.

"Dean? Want t talk outside for a second?" Dean shrugged and with a final glance at the archangels, they were back in the kitchen, where the food remained cold and forgotten.

"Dean mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Sam beyond his emotions, he didn't know what to feel really.

"Explain what? That God decided to come back from the dead and dump a bunch of kids on us? Oh, and let's not forget that he asked _us_ to look after them." Sam gave the bitchface, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look man, I want them out as much as you do, but how are we supposed to say no to something like this? I mean they are just kids right? They have like zero memory of what they did. After God says that they are cool, we kicked them out okay?" Sam gave Dean his puppy eyes before returning to Dean's room to see Michael fast asleep with his brothers. Dean mentally kicked himself because like hell he trusted the archangels, especially Lucifer. With deep breaths he walked towards his room as well and saw Sam look simply tired.

Castiel looked like some lost puppy and Dean saw no room anywhere to sleep on his own room.

"Alright ladies, let's go and research all we can about de-aged archangels!" Sam shot him a dirty look and Castiel nodded. Even with his Winchester luck, he had to wonder what could possibly so wrong from having a bunch of de-aged archangels under his roof?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have too many things on their mind when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to survive prank wars, crying angels, and demons to keep on rolling. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

Hey, thank you again for reading this chapter, and please tell me what you think about the story so far. This marks the beginning of the fluff, and the cuteness.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Winchester's Luck**

* * *

Michael felt light and warm, remembering Heaven, he truly felt like he was home expect that he wasn't in Heaven. Even with the warmth surrounding him, he felt something missing. He stood up and he saw the man with the trench coat from earlier. He looked at him and there was something familiar that he couldn't quite place, but it wasn't long until he noticed Michael looking at him. He saw him tense and left down the hall where the Winchester went off. He looked down at his brothers and tried to shake them awake.

"Brothers! Brothers wake up!" Even if he felt more weaker than he should have, he gave all of his strength to wake his sleepy brothers from their slumber. Slowly they all manged to crack open their eyes, as the brothers and the trench coated man came into the room. They yawn and stretch their sleepiness away.

"Oh good, they're awake." Dean exclaim as he tuck away the gun back into it's proper place. Michael felt somehow relived that Dean was here, and that his brothers were once again awake.

Sam came and looked at him and his brothers, before kneeling before them. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey there, little guys, uh, what do you say if you come to the library to, uh, read a little?" Dean seemed happy by his response, he snorted, while Sam shot him a bitch look. He turn his attention back to the archangels, they seemed confused but instead took his offer. The children stood up one by one, the second biggest, Sam remembered as Lucifer-the same Lucifer who tortured him in the Cage- looked like nothing like the Lucifer he remembered. He looked innocent, and there was so much irony in that he almost laughed at it.

The smallest child, the one with whiskey eyes with a hint of mischief tried but failed at standing up on his own. Lucky for him, Sam was ready to catch him just in time, instead of creating a fuss the kid allowed him to carry him. Sam felt tense when he was carrying him outside of the room, while Dean and Castiel led the other children as well, when he felt a tug in his pants. San looked down and saw Lucifer holding out his arms.

"Y-You want me to pick you up?" Sam never though he would ever say such things to a mini Lucifer that was twice the small size as him. Even with the small Gabriel on his arms, he could maybe squeeze him in.

"Yes! Please?" Sam looked at his brother with so much hope, looking for some form of guide. Dean just snorted and left him to his obvious dire situation.

"Yeah, yeah, um, okay up you go." Surprisingly they weren't so heavy as they looked. Sam was tense, I mean he was carrying Lucifer, but somehow relax as he tease Dean as he was now too carrying both archangels. Man, they couldn't ever catch a break, could they?

* * *

Dean sat on the library chair as he watch the archangels gather round his brother. He and Castiel were reading a small story about some hunter, he wasn't even paying attention about the hell they even saying until he heard his stomach growl. They stopped reading and instead turned to the now hungry hunter.

"What? We literally don't have anything good to eat!" Sam shrugged and then turned his attention back to the book. But Castiel didn't let go.

"Would it better if you went to pick up provisions with the children?" Dean turn to share a glance at the angel.

"Are you serious? Do I look like a housewife to you?" Sam shot him the bitchest look and Dean sighed in defeat.

"Alright children! Who is coming with?" That's how he got stuck with four archangels and his over grown brother in the back of the Impala.

* * *

Dean sighed as most of the archangels took sides of the hunters and went off around the small gas shop in the town outside the bunker. He watched as Gabriel pretty much dumped candy into the basket, and when he wasn't looking Sam pretty much took half and put everything back. He was going to laugh and tease him when he felt a small hand tug his jacket from below. Michael and Raphael looked at him weirdly before pointing at the back where they stored the Ice-cream.

"You guys want Ice-cream?" They blushed and nodded silently. He laughed and ruffled their heads.

"Alright which kind?" He watched as they went on as how much "bad stuff" was in the Ice-Cream but they manged to pick out three different flavors, just to dump on the basket. They then began to rant about the goodness of eating healthy by getting far too many fruits in the basket. He was now jealous about the angel back in the bunker how he mange to get all his peace.

When they meet up back in the cashier, Sam basket was just as full as Dean's, by the looks of it mostly was candy. He wondered off as Sam was left to pat for all of their items. He laughed with the archangels as they saw his brother struggling with the bags. He helped him with opening the trunk before Sam gave him the death glare, which he laughed it off. Maybe babysitting the archangels wasn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead, just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying archangels, prank wars, and demons to keep on rolling. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

Special thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva for the comment! This chapter will now be all fluff, and some angels will maybe be there too! Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Playing With Archangels**

* * *

Dean sighed as he re-entered the kitchen for the fourth time. Sam had told Castiel earlier that they would be completely fine on their own and that he should be out there with his brothers. But now he though that it would be a good idea that the archangels know some basic information about human food and cooking. He was going out and in from the bathroom for getting towels and other things from the bunker for helping his little brother trying to teach the archangels. _T_ _rying._

"Dean watch out!" And without a chance of avoiding the flying piece of whatever they were trying to make, Dean's face was completely cover with a wet-sticky mess. Sam stiffed a laugh, while the archangels were failing at keeping their laughs at bay. Dean at that point was done with the messes.

"Guys, since you all such energy to waste why don't we go by the lake for you guys to burn out that energy?" Dean's voice was muffled as he cleaned his face with the last good towel.

"Actually that's not such horrible idea Dean," Sam laughed at his poor attempt of throwing the heavy towel at him, almost hitting Raphael. Dean mocked his laugh, and with the small dignity that he had, went off to change his shirt. Sam was now more open to the archangels, which made him less worry, as he remembered the\ conversation only hours ago.

* * *

 _"Dean that was_ Lucifer _on my bed!" Sam whispered-yelled at Dean who sat across the kitchen table._

 _"Don't you think I already now that?! I have every gut feeling telling me not to trust them!" Dean whispered-yelled back, it was a few hours since they have discovered the sleeping archangels, who seemed drained from their energy._

 _"What the hell are we supposed to do with archangels?" Sam whispered back in a softer tone, but the edge was still tone in. Dean paused and shrugged._

 _"The hell I know! Look I know the fucked up things he did, but God- Chuck- said that they were different, like they don't remember jack." Sam stopped and consider the fact that they might have to take care of such beings._

 _"Well did he say anything else?" Dean shook his head._

 _"No, well at least they kids right?"_

* * *

Michael stood by the door of the room that they were given, it was like the other room but it was bigger, with extra beds, but somehow colder. Dean's room was warm, maybe he had to sleep here to make it warmer? He saw a small movement from the corner of his eye and saw Dean approach him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" Michael left his gaze from the room to Dean's. He was warmer, like Father's, and he looked more _solid._

"Nothing, the room that we were on before, was it yours?" Dean smiled down at him and he light above him, he could almost make out Father in them.

"No, that was Sam's, are you ready to go to the store for a quick run?" Michael nodded and Dean again offered his hand for guidance. He quickly took it, it was warm and it was wrapped around him protectively, like Father's. His smile was warm as well. Dean had given him a shelter, given him food, but not only that but love that made his chest warm. It felt nice, it felt right in a way.

Gabriel was suddenly running towards them, laughing extremely loud. Michael was almost knocked down if it wasn't for Dean fast thinking of moving him away from danger.

"The hell? Gabriel what did you do?" Gabriel ducked down, almost like hiding behind his legs. Before he could answer his brother came in walking fast with two small archangels behind him. Covered in glitter, from head to toe. So were the archangels, who seemed to want to murder his younger brother.

Dean laughed as his brother gave him and Gabriel the ultimate bitchface of the day. He looked down at Gabriel who was grinning as well.

"Dean it's not funny! Do you know how much time have to take to get rid of all the glitter?!" Sam yelled, and Dean laughed just a little louder.

"Dude, okay-okay. I mean," he stopped to laugh as he was send a glare from Sam, "But dude it was funny, you look like a real princess now!" Sam rolled his eyes before looking at Gabriel.

"Alright you. No more pranks until tomorrow." Gabriel laughed but nodded like a child. Sam sighed as he looked at Dean for some help.

"Okay I'm going to go and wash up, so will they because I don't think they'll like sitting around covered in glitter. Where are you going?" Sam looked down at Michael who was still holding Dean's hand.

"We were going shopping for clothes, but it seems like we really have to go now." Sam rolled his eyes before gesturing the archangels to follow, "Dean please get something to keep them busy, I don't want to start some prank war." Dean blinked before telling the two archangels behind to follow with. To the store they went,

"Alright kids, so what do you guys want before we get there?" Michael and Gabriel were both in the back of the Impala where both were safely tucked with the seat belts.

"Can we have candy?!" Gabriel shriek and Michael gave a stoic look what probably meant that he was tired as well.

"Yup, you can have all the- HOLY SHIT CASTIEL!" The car almost hit the trees as Castiel was now in the passenger's seat. Both Michael and Gabriel gave a loud scream, while one though it was fun, while the other was scared.

"My apology Dean, but I must talk to you is emergency that we talk." Dean slowed the car, maybe not giving him a heart attack would be amazing.

"Alright Cas, talk." Dean looked in the mirror to see Gabriel silently teasing Michael for his scream earlier.

"It's my brothers and sisters they are coming here as we speak."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Angels, Tears, and God!

 **Summary:**

With many things already on their plate, Sam and Dean have many things to deal with when God decided to come back from the dead just to dump a bunch of de-aged archangels on them. Now they have to deal with crying angels, prank wars, and demons to keep on rolling. Set on Season 8.

 **Notes:**

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in some time, and just a quick note, this story has been posted in LiveJournal so you can check that out, (I have only posted two chapters so far) and thanks for reading this far, and please tell me what you thing so far. I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No More Angels Please!**

* * *

Dean paused before his brain began the reboot process, before he could ask any more questions, Castiel put two fingers on his forehead and he felt the world shift around him. He was standing in front of the bunker entrance, a familiar honk was jumped him from behind. His precious Impala was there, with two very confused archangels. He moved to them opening the doors for them, as the bunker's door was beginning to open.

"Dean? What the hell, aren't you supposed to be shopping or something?" Sam came by with the other two archangels following from behind him.

"Well yeah, until Cas decided to snap me back here." Before he could response a flutter of feathers came from his right. Castiel was standing there with a grim expression of disbelief.

"Cas? Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean edge closer to him, while Sam and the archangels stood behind them.

"Is my brothers and sisters. They- my Father said that he was too busy to take care of all of them in the same time - he-" Castiel was conflicted, thoughts running astray, and he looked at the brothers. "He wants you two to take care of some of the angels." Sam looked at him and he at Dean. And the same thought went through them both,

 _what the hell?_

* * *

Castiel was an Angels of the Lord, was one. He knew his place in Heaven as the traitor. The one who rebelled, but not because he hated humanity but instead he loved them too much. Maybe that was his problem, having too much of a heart. In Heaven was unacceptable, but two brothers, and a old drunk showed him the way. The Winchesters showed him what to stand for, who to stand for, and what happens when you do. So he was quite surprised when he found out that his Father had returned.

He was in an unknown Heaven, or so he thought, a fairly simple bar. It looked deserted at first glance, until he caught sight of a dead prophet.

"Ah, hello Castiel. Beer?" A voice with a hidden mask that is far too old for sounding so young. Chuck, the dead prophet, was on the booth, his back was facing him. Even though he could clearly see the long lost face that disappear so long ago was behind this new one, Castiel could see his real face. The face he never though he would see.

"Father," He wanted to do so much in that second, for being angry, to the happiness that gave him.

"Hey there, so no beer then?" He joked so lightly, how could he joke when his creations were crying, but he stopped those thoughts, not wanting to speak out of his line again.

"I know, I know, how could I have beer right now when Heaven is like a bloody mess right now? I have faith in the Winchester's, so we'll be okay. But that isn't why I have brought you here." He mentioned him to sit.

"You see, you were the golden best from the small handful of angels that actually got it, why do you think that I have brought you back so many times? I needed to put a example, for your brothers and sisters to follow, but obviously that went worse than I thought. I needed to have some faith that wasn't just a bunch of brainless angels who followed blindly. Then I finally did it, Mankind." His eyes, for the brief second he saw the galaxies hidden behind those eyes, and the mysteries that hide in them.

"They were perfect really, they were so like me, but they were so- sorry getting a bit off now, but the Winchester's they are special, that's why I need their help." Castiel thought of the countless possibilities that his Father could make them do.

"I don't make anyone do anything, Castiel. But it is true that they may need a little back up..." He broke off in mid sentence, with a thoughtful look. "Say Castiel, how would you like to teach your brothers and sisters how to be human?" And that's how he got stuck with crying- and very much human-angels.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ Angels, Tears, and God!

 _ **Summary:**_

Dean and Sam have to deal with human angels now.

 _ **Notes:**_

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SHOULD, AND I KNOW THEY CHAPTER IS SHORT AF BUT PLEASE HOLD ON BECAUSE I'M MAKING THE OTHER CHAPTERS AS WE READ. Thanks for stopping, please review your thoughts and tell me what you think so far.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: And It All Went Down**_

* * *

Dean and the archangels were pushed down into the bunker, with Sam and Dean staying topside waiting for the angels to come by. Dean without any clue to what is going on, tried his best to keep the archangels calm. Michael was still leading the flock down into Dean's room, while he went back up top deal with his brother. When he knew he shouldn't because there stood, firm and tall, angels. He now started to curse at the angels, and Heaven for causing him even more problems than he can possibly solve.

"Hey there, fellas. What brings you here?" They stood firm and tall, each by shoulder to shoulder, but they looked somehow weak, or if he dare to say- vulnerable.

"Dean Winchester, The Heavens are in need of your presence, for The Holy Father commands for you to come back." Dean could hardly believe what they were saying, it was worse for Castiel and Sam as they stepped in front of him, blocking the view of the strange angels.

"Castiel move out of the way, or we will take him by force," The leader of the group stepped forward as Castiel dropped the blade from his hidden spot as he held out threatening. The angels stopped and Sam pulled out his guns, before they could do anything a hot, burning light brought Dean to his knees and as it cooled down, his vision was a blur.

The only warning he got was the shouting of his name as a hand gripped him tight from his shoulder and then the world turned white once more.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what has happened. One minute they were ready to face on the angels, next was the Light, and then Dean was gone. His vision was nothing but a blur but he knew what happened. Dean, his big brother, was taken by some douche angels up into Heaven. Sam doesn't want to know what would happen to Dean. He knew that the angels didn't like him, or his brother. So why would they want him? And Castiel didn't make things better, he was pacing around with a face that didn't belong there.

As they went down the stairs they kept thinking ways to somehow sneak into Heaven to break Dean out. What they failed to notice was the other group of angels, that waited for their return in the bottom of the stairs. Sam mentally punched himself for forgetting the archangels. He knew that they would want Dean, since he was way closer than he was. He turned to Castiel, both silently agreeing to not say anything to them, until Dean came back.

"Hey guys, aren't you supposed to be uh, sleeping or something?" Smooth Winchester, real smooth. The archangels in the other hand didn't look so amused.

"Where's Dean?"

"What happened?"

"Where was that light coming from?"

"Where's Dean?"

The questions flew out of their mouths faster than he could respond and gave in to the archangels. Deciding to go clean, he stopped them from asking further questions.

"Look guys, Dean isn't coming back for some time now, because some douches took him and he are trying to get him back. But the only way for us to get him out is by making a plan, but I need you guys to go back into the room and only come out if it's an emergency." The archangels stood silent and Sam might have singed in happiness if they weren't asking all the questions.

"What happened to Dean?"

"How could we help?"

"Where is Dean taken to?"

"I want Dean back."

Sam wondered how Dean could keep up with them.

* * *

Dean blinked to clear his vision, until he could see somewhat something. He was laying in something soft, like a very soft bed. He was warm, and even somewhere in peace. He didn't feel any pain, and his body was free from the sores. He wanted to stay here, wherever he was, and not to worry about the nightmares that plague him out there. A small laugh came from above him.

"I wish you could stay here as well Dean, but you have a job to do." The voice wasn't familiar so he decided to ignore it, until he remembered what the hell happened to him before all this warm and bullshit. With a internal struggle he stood up from the warm sheets to see Chuck sitting in an armchair.

"Good morning Dean, have a seat." Dean still somewhere sleepy stood up to only sit back down in a chair in front of Chuck, aka God.

And this was Dean's life now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title:** Angels, Tears, and God! **  
**_

 _ **Summary:** Dean is nolw stuck in Heaven, while Sam and Castiel try and fail to make the archangels better_

 _ **Notes:** Hey, I'm sorry for not updating this stoiry as much as I would like to, but I'll try to update this story more often. Again I'm sorry and please review on what you think so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Dean could only blink back the blur of a vision as he tried to sit up. His head was spinning until he could see out of his own eyes. He was in a couch next to some fireplace. He tried to stand up but found out that his legs were still half-asleep, making him fall down to the carpet floor.

"Whoah there! Easy cowboy," A pair of hands held up up back into the couch as he tried to focus on the face that was now watching him There was Chuck standing a few feet away, and a smile on his face.

"I tried to wake you up but you were really tired," Dean now focus on trying on his surroundings. The walls and the atmosphere itself were warm and comforting. The couch was softer than he could try to compare to any other, but he had a feeling that he wasn't on Earth anymore. He sat u and watched as Chuck sat down right beside him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Sam and Castiel were now trying to make up a plan on how they could sneak into Heaven, find Dean, Rescue Dean, don't get captured, and make it back Home safely. But they knew it was right down impossible, they failed to noticed the small archangel making his way to them.

"Sam? Michael won't stop crying," It was Lucifer who spoke, and Sam being the tall moose he is, didn't see him until his gaze was down below. He eyed Castiel and then awkwardly bend down to his eye level.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, but right now isn't the best of times-"

"But! It's Michael! He says he feels sick!" Now that brought his attention. He didn't know how the archangels would fit here, so he nodded and started to follow Lucifer. He wasn't surprised at they ended up in Dean's room. When he opened the door, he understood now why Lucifer was so concerned. Michael, along with Gabriel and Raphael were all together in Dean's bed crying. He didn't move for a few seconds just watching them. They were still Archangels, Heaven's most fierce and strongest weapons were crying for the disappearance of one human.

"Guys? Why are you crying, nothing bad will happen to Dean.." Sam trailed off as Lucifer climbed the bed to be with his brothers. It reminded him of when he climbed into bed of his brother, seeking his comfort and protection. He walked towards slowly, he didn't want to "scare them off" as Dean would say. He wasn't close as Dean, hell he was trying to get away from them as far as possible. He saw that as a mistake, but he wouldn't regret. They were after all the reasons why his life and Dean's sucked since they were going to jump start the apocalypse.

He sat down next to Gabriel and began and rub his back in a attempt of comfort. He immedality threw himself towards his arms, sobbing into him.

"Where's Dean? I want Dean!" Sam was amazed by how they needed Dean when they didn't knew that well. "I'm sorry Michael, I promise you we will Dean back, we just need time." He wanted to say more, and tell them it was going to be alright, but his words stuck into his mouth as he head a familiar chuckle.

"I'm gone for five seconds and the world ends?"

* * *

"Like hell we do!" Dean jumped off the couch and straighten his back, while Chuck just laughed.

"Dean, do you understand why I given you the task of taking care of the archangels?" Dean paused, he never really thought about it, he just went along the ride as he usually does.

"You see, you and Sam are the only ones who will understand when I say that they need some humanity in them. That's why I'm giving the heads-up."

Dean leaned in, "Heads-up for what?"

"I'm giving them their grace back," Chuck smiled and Dean froze. He was already regretting taking in the archangels.

"And don't worry it will come in pieces, but for now, they need you of all people. Go," And the light appeared before him and he was gone.

He was in the bunker's Halls again. He was starting to look for Sam and Castiel when the muffled sobs broke his thoughts. He leaned into he doorway and saw the scene in front of him. Sam was sitting on his bed with the now crying archangels, making his heart ache. He didn't know why or when he started to all in love with the small archangels but he for once didn't care.

"I'm gone for five seconds and the world ends?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Angels, Tears, and God!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own shit, just the imagination my friends.

 **Summary:** Dean and Sam have a little fun with the archangels.

 **Notes: Hey! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORY I HAVE BEEN WRITING** **OTHERS IN A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT, I'M SORRY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Dean blinked before he as rush by the archangels, he didn't know why they were crying so far. All he did was keep them company and not much. Did they really thought of Dean as far to cry for him?

"Dean! I thought the bad people got to you! We heard.." Michael trailed off as Raphael raised his arms out to Dean, so did Gabriel. Sam looked down to them and then at Dean, billions of questions weren't being answered as Dean picked up both kids. He put the trouble maker into his shoulders and picked up Michael with the teary eyes. Dean send his brother a pleading look, while Sam send one where to explain what the hell is going on face. Sam held out his hands for the last archangel Lucifer which he gratefully took.

Deans made it to the war room where Castiel stood still. Castiel was a ball of worries but when seeing Dean again eased his worries. Then he saw the archangels they were in distress, but he didn't know that Dean's disappearing would cause them that much. Michael had tears on his eyes, while Raphael hid his face on Dean's shoulder, and Gabriel had a hand on Dean's eye which irritated him. Then he saw Sam, he had Lucifer on his arms, Sam looked a little displeased.

"Dean! Are you alright? What did the angels want from you?" Dean sighed as it was first the angels and then Sam and now Castiel, but he couldn't blame them, hell if they were kidnapped he too would be freaked out.

"I'm sorry, but it would seem like the big-shot wanted to talk to me about the archangels and all that jazz," Lucifer tugged at Dean's jeans and he looked done to see him holding out his arms like the other archangels. He shot Sam a pleading look, but his brother was already in the other side of the room with Castiel in his side. Sam shot him the 'What-the-hell-Dean?-face and he responded with his own version of his bitchface. He took a deep breath and moved towards the archangel in his arms.

"Um guys? Why don't we show you your rooms?" He put Raphael and Michael down but Gabriel the trickster that he is, wouldn't let go of his hair if he tried to put him down. So instead he just picked up Lucifer and made the archangels follow him into two empty rooms side by side of each other. They looked unsure of what they would do here alone.

"Guys, I have to talk to Sam and Cas about something. You can decorated as much as you want later okay? Just stay here." He left before the protest came, he knew that he had to deal with them just in time, but he had to take care of Sam and Cas questions and doubts. He made it back into the war room, long enough to see Sam and Castiel seated on the table. They both shared their own expression of surprise but also something there that was a bit more difficult to say.

"Okay, but before you start your bitching, remember that this is God alright? So why don't we do this like if it's a case? What do we do when we have a case?" Sam and Cas shared a look as Dean started this whole conversation. "We, uh, figure out what it is."

"Right, so we know that it was G-God? Like who- or what happened?"

Dean shrugged before popping the beer open and taking the cool taste of the beer down into his throat. Honestly he thinks he is still in shock. I mean he of all people meet God. The big-man of the universe. "Well honestly he talked about some things here and there. And mostly about the archangels and things."

"So, wait that's all? Like where specifically did he take you to? What did he do, or-"

"Sam! Chill for like a second, we all need to take a chill pill. We talked about Archangels, Heaven things like that." Damn prophets that turn out to be God, damn his life he says. He really didn't want to talk to anyone but simply go to sleep. Sam and Castiel got the message but didn't seem to let it go, as always.

Damn his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I don't usually do this, but I must now. If you're reading this then, I'm not giving up on this story just yet. Maybe today, or somewhere between this week I'll post a chapter, so hang tight for that. I'm sorry for not being here for like years, but I'm back, I was on other accounts and I kinda of forgot about that. Yeah, I'm sorry about everything again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Important Notice:**

Hey this wasn't supposed to happen, but this story has become too dry for me. I really don't know how to continue this, and I'm really sorry, that I can't continue. Maybe in the future I an update and maybe find inspiration, but I lost focus on where to take this story. I'm sorry for those whop got a bit of hope when you saw the update and I just some here to quash that. Maybe you can give me the light I need here, but if I can't come up with anything by the end of this month I have to take this story down. Or I dunno something here.


End file.
